This invention relates generally to ice bucket containers and, more particularly, to ice bucket containers including ice crusher housings.
Through-the-door ice dispensers installed in refrigerators permit consumers to receive crushed ice without opening a refrigerator door. Known ice dispensers include an ice crusher assembly installed within an ice bucket container. The ice crusher assembly is installed adjacent a dispenser opening and is covered by a shroud.
In operation, an auger mechanism moves ice within the ice bucket container towards the ice crusher assembly which crushes the ice. The crushed ice falls through the dispenser opening and into an operator""s cup. As the ice crusher operates, pieces of crushed ice may be strewn into the ice bucket container. The strewn crushed ice may collect against the ice bucket container in a clearance between the auger mechanism and the ice bucket container.
When the ice dispenser is idle, the ice collected in the clearance freezes to the ice bucket container. Additionally, because the ice crusher is installed within the ice bucket container, the crushed ice may collect around and freeze to the ice crusher assembly itself. When the ice dispenser is operated again, the auger must overcome the frozen ice clumps to move any additional ice towards the dispenser opening. The ice crusher assembly must also overcome any additional resistance caused by any ice frozen to the ice crusher assembly.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, an ice bucket assembly includes an ice bucket container for storing ice, and a housing assembly for enclosing an ice crusher. The housing assembly includes a housing and a cover which is removably installed to permit access to the ice crusher contained within the housing. The housing assembly is located adjacent a dispensary opening at a front of the ice bucket assembly. When the housing is installed, the ice crusher is shielded from the ice bucket container by the housing and the cover, and the ice crusher receives ice from an auger mechanism through an opening in the cover. Crushed ice is delivered to the dispensary opening and because the crusher is contained in the housing, crushed ice is not strewn into the ice bucket container. As a result, crushed ice does not collect in a clearance between the auger mechanism and the ice bucket container. The housing also prevents crushed ice from freezing to the ice crusher and the auger.